Ultimate Enemy: Avatar Phantom
by chb32398
Summary: When world's collide so do heroes and villains and this crossover has them both. When their planes of existence is at stake Danny and Aang must team up along with all their friends to save them from disappearing while also fighting the two great evils of each universe, (I own nothing but the storyline)
1. Chapter 1: An Intriguing Discovery

Chapter 1: An Intriguing Discovery.

One day in Amity Park Danny was in his parent's lab getting ready to explore the ghost zone, a few weeks after he and the other ghost saved the world from the asteroid, when gets a visit from a strange ghost…

"Are you Daniel Fenton also known as Danny Phantom", asked the strange ghost. Danny noticed that this ghost was old, had a long white beard, road a dragon, and had a red cloak.

"Yes", said Danny, "Who wants to know"? He was preparing to give this guy an ecto punch if he didn't explain soon.

"I am Avatar Roku and I am one of many spirits of the same body called the Avatar and your friend Clockwork sent me to get your help", said Roku, "You world and mine are in grave danger…"

Meanwhile deep in the forest Aang and his friends are camping for old time sake while on the journey of a lifetime to help bring more peace after Ozai's defeat…

"AHAHAHAHA", said Aang as he woke from a frightening dream. He decided to meditate to regain control of his emotions, he could feel danger but he didn't know where it was going to come from. All of a sudden he was in the avatar state talking to a spirit he'd never seen before.

"Hello Aang I am Clockwork and I am from another world and I need your help", said Clockwork.

"Hello Clockwork, what is it that you need", said Aang.

"You world and mine are in danger"

"What type of danger, and why do you keep changing forms?"

"The type that would leave them both never having been in existence and I am the ghost of time so my form fits to show that I am every age, from young to old"

"So what do I have to do to fix this situation?"

"Well as we speak your past life, Roku, is speaking with a young hero from my world to team up with you and your friends to help the fight"

"What happened to our worlds, why is Roku talking to him instead of me, how do you know Roku, I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" Aang was beginning to panic so Clockwork knew he'd better he better explain fast but he couldn't help but hope that Roku had an easier time talking to young Daniel.

Back in Fenton Works Roku begins to explain what Clockwork told him…

"Clockwork told me of how you gathered all those ghost to stop that meteor from hitting Earth"

"Yeah so, what does that have to do with your presence in my parent's lab?"

"Well that sent a great deal of spiritual and ghost energy into the air as did a corresponding event in my world"

"What event was that?"

"Well, a few weeks ago the same amount of spiritual energy went into the air in my world when Avatar Aang used an old spirit technique to take away someone's bending." Roku told Danny that Clockwork said that that's when their planes of existences collided because the energy was so great that they combined and drew their universes closer together and that if it wasn't fixed soon then both worlds would collapse in on themselves.

"Collapse in on themselves?" asked Danny in shock

"Yes our plane were never supposed to meet, they weren't parallel to each other they are unstable, they'll fade from existence and also he said he saw you, your friends, Aang and his friends all defeating the two greatest evils known to both our worlds and helping restore balance."

"I can handle any evil from my world but who's the greatest evil your world has ever seen."

"She is a young teenage girl", said Roku, "She is to be taken very seriously because she is ruthless, manipulative, and very dangerous. She works by controlling those around her with fear."

"That's what makes her dangerous?"

"Yes, Clockwork said the reason he sent me to find you is so that I could tell you about my world and prepare you for the trip, and were running out of time."

"But before I begin I must tell you her name", said Roku

"What is it?" asked Danny

"Her name is Azula"

Meanwhile back in the forest Aang had just heard the same news from Clockwork and was asking similar questions…

"Who's the great evil of your world?" asked Aang.

"Well he was once defeated by our young phantom, he's an older, more evil version of our heroically young phantom." Said Clockwork, "When he was defeated by young Daniel, he was thrown outside of time but when our planes of our existences collided he was freed from the prison he was kept in and he has seen what he can do if he finds your greatest evil."

"I think I know who our great evil is and we must stop him from teaming up with the evil phantom"

"Actually Aang your great evil is a girl."

"Wait you don't mean?"

"I do, Dan Phantom and Azula are going to team up to take over the world."


	2. Chapter 2: History for the Future

Chapter 2: History for the Future

In Danny's parent's lab Roku begins to explain the history of the Avatar…

"Let's begin your history lesson" said Roku

"Great", said Danny, "More School"

Roku chuckles then says. "Our history begins long before the spirit of the Avatar"

"Wait, what's an Avatar and what does it do?"

"This will all be explained, just listen."

"Ok"

"Long ago, the world was new and spirits filled the forest, humans wondered looking for a place to live and soon the spirits didn't like that they were taking up space they already occupied even though they could have gone to the spirit world. Well the humans thought that if the spirits could go there, then why leave. This is what started the war between spirits and humans but humans had no power to defeat the spirits because they couldn't really touch them and if the spirit wanted to they could possess a human and if they did that for two long then the human would die."

"That sounds horrible."

"It was, but soon humans built cities on the backs of lion turtles."

"Lion what?"

"A lion turtle is a very large creature in which its large back is like the shell of a turtle and it has huge paws and its face is a magnificent combination of the features of your lion and turtle."

"Wow it sounds amazing and big"

"Yes big enough for cities to be built on and to protect humans."

"So, what did they do when they needed food?"

"The turtle lion also had the power to grant the bending of the elements so that the humans could protect themselves when searching for food in the spirit wilds."

"Elements you mean like water and stuff."

"Yes, water, earth, fire, and air."

"The first Avatar lived on one of these creatures and his name was Wan. He was a poor boy who lived in a tree house in the lion turtle city with his two friends. He was always stealing food from the Chu's, they were the wealthiest people in town. When Wan got the food back to his friends he ended up crumbling his bread up to feed some squirrels and birds."

"So, he was a thief?"

"Yes but he was also a misunderstood, kind and caring person who just wanted fairness and balance."

"Oh, wow, I didn't think of it like that."

"It's alright, but let's continue time is running short. Wan wanted to change things and to do so he volunteered to go with the hunters to search for food in the spirit wilds. The turtle lion they lived on had the power to grant firebending. The hunters really believed Wan wanted to help but he had other plans. When they got into the wilds Wan pretended to be scared so they would let him go back to the city and they did but they told him to give back the firebending."

"Give it back?"

"Yes, bending wasn't allowed in the cities, but Wan brought it there anyway and he led a revolution against the Chu's which was really was just every poor citizen trying to steal some food but Wan didn't want to huet anyone and because of that he was caught."

"So, because he showed mercy he got caught?"

"Yes, but it all works out for the best. Wan gets banished to the wilds, but gets to keep his bending. In the wilds he meets some spirits who were mean at first but then on his way to find another city he spots a trapped animal and no matter how hungry he is, he decides to help it down and it becomes his pet but the hinters didn't like this. They told Wan that the animals was their dinner but Wan just fought with them. Soon the same spirit that was mean to him came to help him and once the hunters were gone the spirit said he could stay with them and the spirits helped him master fire."

"WOW! That sounds incredible."

"I'll try to shorten the rest of this story. Soon he went to find other humans and accidentally separated Raava and Vaatu, the spirits of good and evil. Raava told him to butt out and he tried but Vaatu followed him and caused evil. Soon he convinced Raava to let him help. She agreed and so did the turtle lions on one condition if he was to bend all four elements Raava would have to hold three of them while he mastered one. Once he mastered all four Raava just had to pass through him, combine their energies and he could bend another element. This took almost a year and the time was approaching for an event that happens every ten thousand."

"What event?"

"Harmonic convergence, it's where Raava and Vaatu would fight for the fate of the world. It would either end with ten thousand years of goodness or darkness. Over that year Vaatu spread so much evil that he grew stronger while Raava grew weaker so she needed Wan's help. She and Wan went to the spirit world and there, they fought. Wan felt that he was going to lose if he and Raava didn't combine so he could bend all four elements at once she did so but only after warning him that if they combine for too long he could die. He didn't care, he wanted to save the world. Soon he was winning but his body was being damaged but when he touched the spirit portal their energies permanently combined and he defeated Vaatu sent the spirits back and closed the portals."

"Whoa."

"I know but there's more, thousands of years later when I am the Avatar I get into a fight with my friend, fire-lord Sozin. We stop speaking but one day the volcano on my island village erupts and while everyone else escapes I try to stop the lava, then my old friend Sozin comes to help me but when he sees my dying from the volcanic fumes he lets me die and starts a war. Soon I am reincarnated like all the Avatars and it goes in a cycle. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. So the next Avatar was Aang and he was born an airbender. Once he ran away and was frozen in an iceberg for an entire century. Once he is freed he learns the elements and stops the hundred year war. He did it with the help of his friends, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko. His pets Appa and Momo helped too. They are his flying air bison and his flying lemur bat.

"Ok, is that all I need to know?"

"Yes now go tell your friends they must go with you, Clockwork said that Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani are to go with you. He will then tell you what you need to bring and set up your portal."

"Ok, got it and thanks Roku, I know it must be hard knowing your friend betrayed you."

"Truthfully, we weren't that close anymore so I had a feeling he would."

In the Spirit World…

"Aang, it's time" said Clockwork

"Time for what?"

"Your history lesson. It starts in the 1980's of our time Danny's parents are young and they and their friend Vlad are working on the first ever ghost portal but it explodes causing a case of ecto-acne for Vlad."

"Ecto-what and whats a ghost portal?"

"Ecto-acne is pimples with ghost energy and a ghost portal allows humans to see and travel to the ghost zone. Vlad eventually grows up to become rich, builds his own portal, and masters the ghost powers the acne gives him. Years later, Danny's parents grow up, get married, have kids, and build a portal. When Danny was fourteen his parents built the portal, they thought it didn't work so they quit but Danny took a look inside of it and then he pressed the on button and there was a great big flash and that's how he got his powers."

"Wow!"

"Yes, I know and that's not all he and Vlad have fought many times but there was one instance in which Danny almost ruined his future. In this future his family and friends had died so he had Vlad rip out his ghost half with an invention of his then his ghost half did the same to Vlad thus creating Dan Phantom. This is who you must stop."

Back in the Lab…

"Are you leaving" asked Danny

"Yes, but I still feel the need to tell you that you may think you can handle your world's greatest evil, last time you fought him you barely escaped."

"Wait, you mean, Dan, Dan Phantom."

"Yes"…


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking News

Chapter 3: Breaking News

In the Spirit World…

"Aang, it's almost time for me to go but before I do I will tell you who needs to come with you on this journey."

"Who?"

"Only Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Suki may accompany you on this trip. You are to meet Danny and his friends at the riverbank at the edge of this forest. Do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you Clockwork, but wait, what does he look like?"

"Well, his human half has black hair, a white shirt with a red dot in the middle and some blue pants, his ghost half has a black and white jumpsuit with his symbol on it."

"What's his symbol?"

"A D with a P on the inside."

"Clockwork, thanks again."

"No problem Aang."

In the Lab

"Wait, Roku before you leave what does Aang look like."

"Well, Aang is an air nomad so he's bald with arrow tattoos."

"Ok, thanks again"

A few minutes later Danny has called all his friends and his sister to meet him in the lab and Aang come out of the Spirit World.

In the forest…

"Aang, why were you just in the spirit world?" asked Katara with a worried look on her face. She had just woken up when she saw Aang's tattoos glowing but then they stopped and he came back and so she knew where he had been.

"Oh I was just talking to this spirit or ghost rather and I'll explain more once we wake everyone up."

"Ok" said Katara still skeptical of what Aang has to say.

In the Lab…

"Hey Danny" said Dani

"Hey Danielle" said Danny as he hugged her.

"So, what's so important that you needed call us all down here?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, you said it was urgent." Said Sam

"Danny, you down there?" asked Jazz as she made her way down the stairs

"Yeah, we're in here" said Danny.

"So, will you tell us what's going on, I was just about to finish reading the new version of the encyclopedia." Said Jazz

"Yeah, well your studying can wait Jazz." Said Danny

Danny then began to explain the universal situation.

In the forest…

"Sokka, Sokka wake up you lazy bonehead, Aang has something to tell us" yelled Toph who had woken up after Katara finished her conversation with Aang and he asked he to help wake everyone else up. Katara wanted to get some water from the river and he told her that he'd get everyone to meet her there since they had to be there had to be for the big news he had to deliver.

At the river Katara begins thinking…

_What was Aang talking about? What ghost or spirit was this? Are we in danger? Am I going to lose Aang? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Appa's roar and Aang yelling her name…

"So, what's up twinkle toes" asked Toph, "What's so important?

"Well…" Then Aang began to explain the whole universe predicament as his friends looked at him in disbelief.

Back in the lab…

"Dude, you cannot be serious." Said Tucker in total disbelief.

"What, it's true" argued Danny.

"Well, I believe him." Said Jazz

"Really" everyone gasped in disbelief that the most logical one in the group would believe a story that clearly sounded like it was thought up in someone's imagination.

"Well, yeah, I mean for one I know Danny wouldn't make something like this up" said Jazz, "Also I've been reading about the infinite universe theory and this could be the key to prove it.

"Well, I guess you're right Jazz, I mean if you believe Danny then we do too, right guys?" said Dani

"Right", agreed Sam and Tucker with a little reluctance in their voices.

Danny smiled a little.

In the forest…

"Aang, are you sure you just weren't dreaming" asked Zuko thinking his friend has officially lost it.

"How do we know he's just not trying to trick us" asked Sokka thinking it was a prank

"Whether or not its true Aang believes it's true so he's not showing any signs of lying."

"Just wait they'll be here" argued Aang

"Aang, I just don't believe that our universe has just collided with another and is going to collapse in on itself" said Katara as she worried about Aang's mental health.

In the lab…

"Hello everyone", said a mysterious but familiar voice

"Clockwork, is that you," asked Danny hearing the voice but not seeing anyone speaking

"Indeed it is", said Clockwork as he appeared through a portal.

"Hey, everyone's here" said Danny

"I see that, now follow my instructions, I'll tell you everything you need to bring." Said Clockwork

"Ok, let's get started." Said Tucker

In the forest…

"I don't believe it either" said Suki finally adding some input to the situation.

"Guys, just wait here they should be here soon." Said Aang

"Ok, we'll make you a deal Aang, we'll give you ten minutes and if they're not here you have to have a therapy session with Doctor Sokka" said Sokka pulling out his fake beard and once again supergluing it to his face.

"Fine, ten minutes." Responded Aang but in his head he was saying, "_I am telling the truth. Why won't they believe me? I hope Danny gets here soon._

In the Lab…

"OK, we've got the specter speeder now equipped for 12 people and includes a ghost shield, 11 thermoses, two Fenton grapplers, three Fenton anti creep sticks, the Fenton finder, the Fenton ghost gloves, Vlad's ghost gauntlets, the Fenton ghost peeler, 12 pairs of Fenton phones, nine specter deflectors, one Fenton Foamer, one Jack O' Nine Tails, one Fenton Boo-merang, and one Ecto-Skeleton equipped with the nano-bots and ecto-covnerter." Said Jazz checking of the list. "And with the upgrades made with the Fenton assault vehicle we have a place for everything and the specter speeder is practically unstoppable."

"Ok everyone load up on the specter speeder and get ready to head out, except for my two favorite halfas." Said Clockwork. With that being said he opened a portal which sucked the others in.

"Why did you make us wait?" asked Dani

"You need to be warned that when you get their some of your powers will be shorted out but will all eventually comeback and I wanted to let Danny know that when his powers come back he will have a new special power and when the time comes you will know exactly what it is and how to uses it but it is only temporary, oh and another power you will have is portal making but they only lead to the ghost zone so don't use it until absolutely necessary. Understand?"

"Yes" they said simultaneously

Dani went through the portal, but before Danny left he smiled and thanked Clockwork and the flew through the portal and it closed behind him.

In the forest…

"You ten minutes are up twinkle toes" yelled Toph

"Wait they'll be here just one more…" Aang was saying when he was cut off by a portal opening up and a big machine flying through behind it were two ghost.

Aang smiled and his friends stood there in complete shock.


	4. Chapter 4: An Illuminating Darkness

Chapter 4: An Illuminating Darkness

In a fire nation asylum Azula is sitting in her cell basking in her failure…

"Get out of here" said the Guard

"Now, Now, I won't hurt you…yet", said a mysterious voice.

Azula could hear everything from her cell, she wonder what was going  
on, and also if this would be a time she could make a big escape.

"I said leave" said the guard as he fire-bended at the mysterious  
figure. When the fire hit him it went right through him. "What are  
you?" asked the guard

"I'm a ghost and I'm here for Azula"

"Stay away from her cell" he then shot lightning at him but he blocked  
it with a shield

"Why, you little…" the ghost was annoyed so he threw an ecto-ball at him.

The guard fell unconscious and the ghost phased through the wall

"What do you want with me, here to kill me I suppose?" said Azula

"No, why would I do that when I need your help." Said the ghost

"Need my help, with what?"

"Why, taking over the world of course?"

Azula smiled at the thought but was very distrustful of this "ghost".

Back by the river…

"See I told you they'd come, I told you, whose crazy now" gloated Aang

"You must be Aang" said Danny "Roku said you'd be bald"

"You must be Danny, nice to meet you." Said Aang

"You too" said Danny, "Um…uh… where are we?"

"We're by a river, at the edge of a forest that leads to the earth  
kingdom Omashu," said Sokka.

"Omashu?" said Sam

"That's an interesting name" said Jazz.

"I believe introductions are in order, I'll start, My name is Danny  
Fenton but my ghost half is named Danny Phantom, I can fly, go  
invisible, phase through things, shoot ecto-plasmic rays, manipulate  
ice, have super ghostly strength, I can overshadow someone, and I have  
a ghostly wail and ghostly telekinesis." Said Danny

"Well, I guess I'm next, my name is Sam Manson, I don't have any  
powers but I am an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, I can fight and I'm  
Danny's girlfriend."

"I'm Tucker, Danny's best friend, I'm really good with gadgets."

"I'm Jazmine, but everyone calls me Jazz, I'm Danny's sister, I'm very  
smart and can fight really well."

"I'm Danielle, but some people call me Dani, I'm Danny and Jazz's  
cousin and I have all the same powers as Danny just not as power  
full."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, I'm Aang, I'm the Avatar, tasked  
with keeping balance in the world, and I am the bridge between the  
spirit world and this world. I can bend all four elements."

"I'm Katara, Aang's girlfriend, and I'm a waterbender and expert healer."

"Healer?' asked Dani

"Yea, I can use my waterbending to heal people." Said Katara

"Alright sugar queen that's enough, it's my turn." Said Toph

"Um…no offense but what can you bend, your b…b…blind" asked Tucker

"I'm Toph Beifong the greatest earthbender ever, so don't  
underestimate me, I use my earthbending to see and I invented metal  
bending" bragged Toph

"Ok, OK, Sorry" said Tucker

"Hey, Katara I have a question." Said Sam

"Yeah, what is it?" said Katara

"Well, in our universe, science says that blood contains a lot of  
water so I was wondering if you could bend blood." Said Sam

Katara's eyes widen at the question as she flashed back to when she  
had to bloodbend Hama. Soon she began to cry. Sam apologized for  
asking and suggested they move on with introductions.

"Well then, I am Fire-Lord Zuko, I can firebend, and I can redirect lightning."

"Wow, that sounds dangerous and cool." Said Jazz.

"It can be if you don't let it flow through your body correctly." Said Zuko

"Well, it's my turn, I'm Sokka, I am a non-bender but I'm awesome at  
making plans, reading maps, using a sword, and my trusty boomerang  
Boomy."

"Looks like I'm last, I'm Suki, I'm a Kyoshi Warrior and have expert  
fighting skills and I'm Sokka's girlfriend."

"Well now that everyone knows each other we should get started." Said Danny

"Yeah, but where?" asked Aang.

Suddenly a portal opened and something was coming through and that's  
when everyone prepared to fight.


End file.
